Model-03
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:21" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:22" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Nanno-Pore | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Spider-Silk | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Nanno-Pore | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -5% to piercing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 100 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TC-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Temperature Control - +1 vs. cold and heat based physical exertons. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Short Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-02 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Has integrated low-light and Thermal |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +1 to notice in low-light; +20’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| MAG-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Magnification 1.5x – Multiple sight ranges by 1.5x |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="2" style="width:30.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| DJP-60 | colspan="3" style="width:69.8%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Detachable Jet Pack – 60’ speed; good for 5 minutes of use. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | colspan="3" style="width:50.58%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.42%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| UNSF | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 380 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -9 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -6 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM Deflection | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 6 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:44;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.36%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.22%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 1 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.7%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="180"| | style="border:none" width="34"| | style="border:none" width="144"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="175"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. Model-03 Feel like turning some heads at the latest space opera or the ship christening, try the sleek, sexy, formfitting Luna and Aries series of environmental suits, they’ll make you the center of attention at any space party. Designed by clothing manufacturer Armani, they decided to get in on the space wear aspect of the clothing industry with their new Luna/Aries line of space suits. The Aries Line Shown is the male variants of the Luna suits. The armor has a small built in jet pack in the back that can be easily removed for those fancy situations that call for style but not the use of a jet pack. the inner layer of the suit is made of mono-film with a Ceramo-Plast helmet and Ceramo-Plast carapaces on the neck, chest, forearms, hands, pelvis, knees, Lower Legs, and feet. For equipment the helmet has a self-polarizing face-shield for +1 to bonus versus blind and dazed a holographic HUD is projected on the inner face-shield as well giving you oxygen and fuel levels as well as an inertial guidance system for +1 to navigate checks, the helmet also has a low power light good for out to ten feet. On the back of the suit is mounted a small detachable Space Environmental Pack with a single nozzle maneuvering thruster capable of 60 feet per round for five minutes in space and a 24 hour oxygen supply. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Stealth/Environmental Armor Category:Environmental Armor Category:EEL Suits